


Snakes are biting at my heels, the worries that refuse to let us go

by Toomanyfandoms99



Series: Snake in the Lion’s Den: A Trilogy [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Coma, F/M, Family Drama, Family Issues, Injury, M/M, Potions, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomanyfandoms99/pseuds/Toomanyfandoms99
Summary: It was like a horror movie.Albus almost didn’t believe it was real.But watching Scorpius fall off his broom during a Quidditch match and crash into the field couldn’t be fake.





	Snakes are biting at my heels, the worries that refuse to let us go

**Author's Note:**

> The title was taken from the song “Snakes” by Bastille.
> 
> This is the first in a trilogy. Enjoy!

It was like a horror movie.

Albus almost didn’t believe it was real.

But watching Scorpius fall off his broom during a Quidditch match and crash into the field couldn’t be fake.

It took far too long for Albus to react properly, and when he did, it was delayed, slower than a snail.

By the time Albus got onto the Quidditch Pitch, Headmaster McGonagall and several professors were carting an unconscious Scorpius off the field and to the hospital ward.

Albus rushed after them, but Headmaster McGonagall stopped him, grasping his shoulder. She told him to wait until later to visit, and Albus was too far into his own mind to argue.

————

Albus was on pins and needles through dinner, and no one approached him.

Everyone else was tense too, the chatter among the student body reduced to a minimum. Albus received a look of pity every few seconds, but he went along with the motions. He raised his fork and ate. He grasped his cup and drank.

When dinner was over, it felt like the toenail that had been extracted from his skin finally stopped hurting. A dull ache remained, spreading from his heart through his veins, infecting his mind.

Albus went to the medical ward, where Madame Pomfrey was awaiting his arrival.

“He broke his arm,” she said. “It will take time for his break to heal. He’s still comatose.”

Before Albus could open his parched mouth and rasped out the expected question, she stepped aside.

Whatever she recognized in him, Albus made no move to correct her. She was right in assuming, because it was the truth.

Albus entered the empty hospital ward, past dozens of unused beds. Scorpius was laid on the last bed, the closet one towards a window. He would like to see the sun when he woke up.

But Albus was not alone.

He almost missed the mass of black clothing and long blonde hair that was Scorpius’s father.

Albus halted by Scorpius’s bedside, his eyes watering at how pale and delicate he looked when his eyes were closed. Albus was so used to seeing those bright blue eyes looking at him that the absence of them struck Albus to his very core.

“It’s unnerving,” Draco murmured, “I know.”

Albus saw the cast wrapped around Scorpius’s arm, and blinked back rising tears. “Yeah,” he mumbled, “it really is.” He rounded the bed, and sat in an uncomfortable chair beside Draco’s. “I would have been here sooner, but I was barred.”

“I know,” Draco said. “If anyone...cares for him as much as me, it’s you.”

Albus sniffled, looking at Draco as fully as he could from a side angle. “You know it’s more than that.”

Draco’s gaze pierced right through him, and Albus was too mentally tired to resist it, or find a way to avoid it, or put up walls. Albus felt so raw, so real, that he allowed himself this time to bare himself, as openly as he ever has in his life. 

Draco looked, and he inclined his head. “I do know.”

Albus turned back towards Scorpius, who was hauntingly still and quiet. “I didn’t react fast enough. It was like…watching a nightmare come to life.”

“I wish I had seen it,” Draco said, his voice like a whip crack.

Albus turned towards him in shock, his eyes red-rimmed and his nose congested. “No you don’t.”

“I only have my imagination,” Draco said, as if he felt guilty. “That’s worse.”

Albus frowned. “When do you think he’ll wake up?”

Draco seemed to deflate more effectively than a balloon. “Madame Pomfrey thinks tomorrow, but she isn’t sure.”

Albus lifted his legs, resting his feet on the end of the chair. He brought his knees to his chest, resting his chin there. “Guess we’re both staying here.”

————

Albus waited for Draco to fall asleep before dragging his chair to Scorpius’s bedside.

He leaned forward in his chair, placing his palms atop Scorpius’s cold hand. Albus felt tears rising again, but he refused to let any of them fall. 

He focused on the loose wisps in Scorpius’s blonde hair, the set of his jaw, his long eyelashes, his heart-shaped mouth, his small nose.

“I can’t lose you,” Albus rasped, the words spoken in the silence resulting in a tear slipping from his eyelid. It dropped on Scorpius’s bed sheets, near his wrist. “You need to wake up,” Albus said nonnegotiably, nodding his head. “You need to. We have an exam coming up, and I know you’re too stubborn to let that slide.” Albus made himself smile, and he allowed the momentary respite to warm him.

He glanced over, and swore he saw Draco’s eyes flutter.

Albus decided it was a trick of the light, and whispered to Scorpius, “I love you.”

————

Scorpius did not wake the next day.

That’s when Albus started to go slowly insane.

Since Draco had work, and Albus had class, they could not stay in the infirmary all day. Albus distracted himself by writing notes in the nicest penmanship he could muster, knowing Scorpius would be mad if he didn’t write legibly.

During meals and at night, though, Albus’s mind ran wild.

The longer a person remained comatose, the less chance there was of that person ever waking up. Even magic couldn’t help in dire cases.

Albus watched Scorpius lie at a standstill, and completely psyched himself out. 

He knew Scorpius was a fighter. He wouldn’t just lie down and take this. It was one of the countless reasons Albus loved him.

He was afraid of Scorpius not being the same when he woke up. Albus was afraid of seeing that unquenchable fire extinguished, afraid of that iron will bending and breaking before his eyes. He was afraid that Scorpius’s kind heart would encase itself in steel, becoming cold and cruel.

That was what made Albus lose his mind. The idea that Scorpius would be changed by this accident for the worse.

What was an accidental fall could have several permutations worth of mental damage. The possibilities made Albus regret paying such attention to detail in health classes.

Albus eventually mentally exhausted himself near midnight and fell asleep in the chair. He felt a blanket being tossed over him, and knew it was Draco.

————

The fact Albus was avoided by everyone, even his family, made him even more isolated.

Albus was used to being the outsider in the Potter family, but this was another level of cruel. They probably figured they were doing what was best for Albus, but their silence stung more than any superficial wound.

Albus thought he could count on James and Lily, at least, but he was wrong. He hadn’t received letters from his mother and father in weeks, either.

Whatever. He was the forgettable one, and always will be.

On day two of Scorpius’s coma, Albus decided to say to Draco, “my family hasn’t spoken to me in weeks.”

Draco blinked up at Albus incredulously, visibly shocked at how uncaring Albus looked.

Albus asked, “can I spend Christmas with you, like last year? I had a nice time.”

Draco’s eyes widened, clearly realizing several things at once. “Do they know?”

Albus shook his head. For the dozenth time, his eyes watered. “I don’t even remember the last time they asked how I am. I practically don’t exist.” He pursed his lips, and his voice rose an octave. “They don’t deserve to know about me. That I’m gay, and I love your son, and that I’m happier with Malfoys than I am with Potters or Weasleys.” Albus glanced at Scorpius, at the color rising to his cheeks. He softened his voice again. “You understand, Mr. Malfoy. How I feel. Out of place.”

Draco suddenly looked gaunt, as pale as Scorpius lying on the bed. “You shouldn’t have to go through this, Albus.”

Albus blinked, unbothered, a smile reaching his lips. “It couldn’t be helped. I’m a Slytherin in a pack of Gryffindors. A snake in a den of lions.”

“You should tell them how you feel.”

Albus’s smile wobbled. “It wouldn’t make a difference.”

“You wouldn’t feel so conflicted all the time.”

“They’ll go back to the way things were a week after I tell them. They have a default setting. I couldn’t stand the looks.”

Draco sighed. “Al, you’re a good person. Better than your father, that’s for certain.” They shared a bitter smile. “You didn’t deserve this. Remember that. Come by the Manor anytime.”

————

Scorpius’s eyes after three days of silence were the most beautiful image Albus had ever seen.

His eyes fixed on both of them, flickering from Draco to Albus.

“Well,” Scorpius said weakly, “this is all very dramatic.”

Albus smiled, turning to Draco, who matched it with a wry one. Draco crouched by the bed and gathered Scorpius into a side hug. Scorpius hugged back within his means, Albus catching Madame Pomfrey observing demurely.

“I’m glad you’re awake,” Draco murmured.

Scorpius asked, “how long have I been out?”

He met Albus’s gaze, and Albus replied, “three days.”

Scorpius blinked as Draco pulled back. “Wow. That’s very dramatic of me.”

Albus hummed in agreement, leaning down and kissing Scorpius’s pink tinged cheek. “You have a broken arm for your troubles.”

Scorpius’s eyes widened at the cast covering his right arm. “I really buggered it, huh?”

At the familiar adage, Albus felt like he exhaled for the first time since the accident. He grinned, and it warmed his skin.

Albus noticed Madame Pomfrey stepping into the frame, and stepped back with Draco to allow her entry. Madame Pomfrey wore an easy smile directed towards Scorpius, explaining he would have to stay in the infirmary for another week while the break healed with magic. Scorpius pouted, but was pleased when Albus mentioned he had homework to do.

Merlin, Albus’s boyfriend was crazy.

Albus loves him so much.

————

Albus found Scorpius shuffling through his notes with one hand the next day.

“Your penmanship has improved,” Scorpius commented as Albus sat at his bedside.

“I’m glad you approve. I worked really hard on them.”

Scorpius’s lips curved into a soft smile. “Thank you, Al. How was potions?”

Albus brightened at the mention of his favorite class of the day. “We made Pepperup potions.”

“Let me guess,” Scorpius said with an eye roll, “yours was perfect.”

Albus smirked. “It was. Not gonna lie.”

“Good.”

“You’re better at everything else,” Albus said, “give me this one.”

“I do.” Scorpius dropped the scrolls on his lap, grasping Albus’s hand in his free one. “I love you too.”

Albus blinked down at their hands. “You heard me.” He exhaled through his nose. “Of course you did.” He chuckled, his lips quirking upwards.

“I heard something else.” 

Albus stared down, his hand freezing.

Scorpius asked thoughtfully, “do you really prefer being a Malfoy over being a Potter?”

Albus nodded.

“They still haven’t reached out?”

Albus shook his head, sighing deeply. He dragged his thumb across Scorpius’s knuckles. “I bet they don’t even know, or care.”

“I’m sorry.”

Albus nodded slowly. “Your Dad really is awesome, you know.”

“He can be there for the both of us,” Scorpius said softly.

“Yeah.” Albus smiled at Scorpius. “I’d like that.”

————

It was amazing to Albus how robotic and lifeless he became without Scorpius.

It was Thanksgiving holiday, and despite the dozens of family members, it made Albus feel lonelier than ever. Since Malfoy Manor was off limits, Albus had to spend it with his ever-growing family.

Albus snorted to himself. Family. Hilarious.

Albus went through the motions as he was supposed to, remaining quiet and stewing in his seat.

Being amidst the chaos of a large family dinner was like flicking off a switch for him. He was off, completely uncaring at what occurred around him.

And. No. One. Asked. Him. How. He. Was.

Not once, in the days he spent with his family. They must have known about Scorpius’s fall. His mother was a Quidditch reporter, for Merlin’s sake.

They did not care. They remained blissfully oblivious. Harry talked about work, Ginny talked about articles, James talked about girls, and Lily talked about school.

Albus was invisible, and he did not care.

It was on the last day of break when Ginny said, “you’ve been quiet.”

The table fell silent, observing Albus through silverware clatters against plates.

Albus let it fester for a beat, then said, “I’m spending Christmas at the Malfoy’s.”

He rose from his seat, clearing his plate in the trash and bringing it to the sink.

No one made to speak again.

————

“Hey,” Scorpius murmured, “how was it?”

Albus fell onto Scorpius’s bed, tossing his arms around his neck. Scorpius used his healed arm to drag him closer, and Albus kissed him softly.

“That bad huh?” Scorpius mumbled into Albus’s mouth, and Albus pulled away regretfully.

“One more school year,” Albus said, “and I’m yours.”

————

Albus threw his head back in laughter as Scorpius ran with Christmas party streamers across Malfoy Manor. “You’re making a mess!”

Scorpius gathered a tangle of red and green streamers in his arms, a grin making him light up brighter than the sun itself. “So? You’re too busy drinking wine.”

Albus cackled, setting down the wine glass. “I did get carried away. Sorry.” He went to Scorpius and knelt, grabbing more wayward streamers in his arms. “This place is gonna look so festive, and I’m here for it.”

“The Manor is drab,” Scorpius said, “that’s true. It desperately needs color.”

They both stood slowly, sharing the weight of streamers in their arms. They shared a look, and went in opposite directions with their bounties. A single green streamer connected them, and they went to both ends of the main hall. They lapsed into silence as they pinned streamers to the ceiling, using their wands to lift them high.

When they finally met in the middle, the green streamer going up, Scorpius said, “I want to give you your present.”

“Oh!” Albus beamed. “I almost forgot the best part!” He Accio’d his gift for Scorpius, and Scorpius did the same. “I can’t believe you let me hang up decorations all morning before reminding me.”

Scorpius smiled innocently. “I’ll go first.”

Albus handed Scorpius his present. “Does this mean yours is better?”

Scorpius hummed. “You said it,” Albus took his own small present, “not me.”

Scorpius peeled off the wrapping paper carefully, being faced with a potion box. He opened the box, a smile already on his face.

He plucked the bottle from its confines and asked, “how ever did you persuade Professor Slughorn to let you make Draught of Peace?”

Albus smiled. “It’s a lower-level potion, and it’s a preamble to some news.”

“News you haven’t told me?” Scorpius raised an eyebrow. “Do tell.”

“Next year,” Albus revealed, “I will be Professor Slughorn’s apprentice.”

Scorpius’s eyes lit up like fireworks. “Really?!”

Albus hummed, and Scorpius gave him a crushing hug.

“I think you just might be,” Scorpius said, “one of the few Hogwarts students who got an early apprenticeship. This is a really big deal.”

Albus shrugged, and Scorpius pulled back. “You encouraged me to pursue it. I suppose you can take some credit.”

Scorpius chuckled, leaning over to kiss Albus’s cheek. “I’m proud of you. Immensely proud.”

“Okay,” Albus teased, “time for the gift that’s better than mine.”

He downright tore off the wrapping paper, revealing a small black box. He sensed Scorpius tense slightly in nervousness.

He unclasped the box, and blinked down at the thin silver promise ring. He grinned on instinct, and looked up at his boyfriend.

“Somebody brought their game today,” Albus said with a chuckle.

“It isn’t,” Scorpius worried his lip, “too soon? Too much?”

Albus shook his head, biting his lip. “We’ve been together for over a year. It’s not too soon, and it’s not too much.” He stepped forward, until they were almost chest-to-chest, clutching the open box in his hands. “What do you want us to promise?”

“To be together forever, of course,” Scorpius said airily.

“Alright.” Albus plucked the ring from the box and slid the silver band on his right ring finger. He grinned up at his taller boyfriend and said, “I promise.”

“I promise,” Scorpius echoed.

Albus stood on his tiptoes and kissed Scorpius quickly.

“Did you give him the gift?”

Albus pulled back and laughed. “Yes, Mr. Malfoy.”

Draco appeared from a side door, making himself known. He smiled at the couple. “How’d I do with the ring?”

Albus gasped. “Of course it was you! I knew the style was too good to be true!”

Draco chuckled. “You’re welcome. Now get back to work.”

“Dad!” Scorpius exclaimed.

Albus nodded. “Of course.” He grasped Scorpius’s hand. “Lanterns are next.”

————

Draco decided to take a break from decorating when he noticed Albus and Scorpius hanging lanterns in the gardens.

He went to the fireplace, and took a Floo to the Potter household.

The Potter family home was decked in enough tinsel to have the material be found in strange spots for months to come.

The family of four was gathered in the main room, charming stars to hang off the staircase banisters.

Harry whirled around at his approach, his brows furrowed. “Draco?”

Draco looked at the happy family of Gryffindors, and felt violently ill.

He thought Albus was being overdramatic.

Draco said, “your son is okay, thanks for asking.”

Those seven words seemed to perplex Harry, Ginny, James, and Lily.

“It was his choice to go over to yours,” Harry said with an unconcerned shrug.

Draco inhaled sharply. “It was his only choice, actually.”

Harry straightened his spine. “What’s your problem today, Draco?”

“Harry,” Ginny said weakly.

“My problem,” Draco smirked, a small chuckle escaping from his mouth, “my problem...huh. I don’t have a problem.”

“Why are you here, then?” Harry asked dangerously.

Draco’s smirk froze on his face. “Answer me this: what does Albus want to be when he graduates from Hogwarts?”

“Are you insinuating,” Harry’s voice rose, “I don’t know my own son?”

“You don’t. Answer the question.”

Harry’s anger fell into a frown, and he glanced at Ginny. She looked at James and Lily, and they were all silent.

“A potion maker,” Draco answered for them. “What about this: when was the last time you asked Albus how he’s doing?”

More silence.

“Okay,” Harry said lowly, “you’ve made your point. It’s been a busy few months.”

“Busy few years,” Draco corrected, “would be a better term. How is it,” he took a step closer, “that you’ve let an entire human being slip through your fingers? He didn’t deserve any of this neglect.”

“‘Neglect’ is a strong word,” Harry said.

“Is it?” Draco raised an eyebrow. “It’s too weak of a word, in my opinion.” He cast his arms behind his back, imposing but also impassive. “Allow me to enlighten you on what you’ve missed these past years. First,” Draco revealed, “your son doesn’t even trust you enough to tell you he’s gay. He came to me instead.”

The family looked pained and in disbelief.

“You know something’s wrong,” Draco said, “when that happens. That was between fourth and fifth year. A few months later, he asked permission to date my son. Since he is a genuinely nice boy, I was glad for Scorpius. Both of them. They’ve been together for over a year now. And you can accuse me of a lot of things,” Draco finished, “but you can’t accuse me of alienating my own child. Since then, I’ve taken Albus in, with no prompting from anyone else.” Draco took another calculated step forward. “They’re, as they say in the Muggle world, ‘going steady’ now. In a couple years,” he shrugged, “we’ll be family. There’s no preventing that, so don’t even try.” He added, “not that Albus feels at all welcome here. It won’t be an issue.”

Harry said harshly, “none of that is true.”

Draco barked out a laugh. “What would I seek to gain by lying to you? I only want Albus, your own son, to be okay. You know,” he launched into a story, “when my son took that fall, and broke his arm, Albus was hurt that there had been no communication from you for weeks. Scorpius was in a coma for three days, and Albus rarely left his side. He told me how he accepted that he would never be a Potter. He would rather be a Malfoy.” He exhaled, “that’s a real kick in the teeth for you, if I’ve ever heard one.” Draco continued, “he was so torn up, and only I was there for him. I’ve accepted him completely, because, with Scorpius in a coma, he told me having my son look so pale made him feel as broken as his arm. I recognized how much Albus loves my son, and I embraced him for it, not tossed him away.”

“We did not toss him away,” Harry said weakly.

“You might as well have,” Draco said calmly, “but that’s alright. Albus is happy regardless. I just came here as a courtesy, in case you cared about what your son’s been doing. It seems I was wrong.” He stepped back. “Oh, one more thing: Albus is officially one of five Hogwarts students in history allowed an early apprenticeship in potion making during his seventh year.” He added, a sharp edge to his voice, “you must be so proud.”

Draco spun around and took the Floo back to his own Manor before anyone realized he was gone.

————

The Christmas party was even crazier than the one Albus went to last year.

The Manor was decked in enough red and green to blind the guests when they walked inside. Malfoys and Greengrasses and Ministry employees were invited to what the Quibbler called the best party of the year. 

The gardens and grounds were lit with endless red paper lanterns, hovering from place to place on a whim. Lights were hung about trees and trellises as the night was cast in purple. Food and party games were in abundance throughout the Manor, as it was considered more of a Slytherin amusement park than a standard Christmas dinner. The only requirement was to adorn formalwear, and bring galleons for friendly bets.

Albus, dressed in a silk white shirt and black suit jacket, settled with Scorpius, in a powder blue dress shirt and slacks, by the garden games. They laughed with some of Scorpius’s cousins on the Greengrass side, who went to wizard school in America. 

One of the younger female cousins noticed the promise ring, and Albus shyly explained it to them. They all were incredibly supportive, and it made Albus feel warm and accepted inside.

These people did not care about the Potter name. They treated him as Scorpius’s boyfriend, and Albus was perfectly fine with that.

He liked that title more than his own surname.

————

Draco opened the door, and frowned deeply. “Did I actually,” he looked at the Potter family, “make an impact? Hm.” He held open the door. “Good. Though I don’t think he’ll want to speak with you.”

“Why?” Ginny croaked.

“You can answer that yourselves,” Draco said, closing the door behind them. “Since you must have your own party to attend, I’ll let you pop in for a bit. He’s in the gardens.”

Harry, Ginny, James, and Lily looked around the Manor, in awe of the lively decorations as they passed through into the backyard.

At the sight of floating lanterns and a crowded garden, Harry said, “this party is better than ours.”

Draco smirked. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

The Potter family observed their surroundings, not once being bothered by all the esteemed Slytherin guests.

Until a familiar Slytherin showed up with a trademark beam. “Harry,” Horace Slughorn said, a martini in hand, “how...interesting to see you here.”

“Professor Slughorn?” Harry said incredulously. “It’s been a long time.”

“It feels like it hasn’t,” Slughorn said jovially. “That son of yours is just wonderful.”

Draco side smirked as Harry managed, “you mean Albus?”

“Oh yes,” Slughorn’s smile grew, “I usually don’t take apprentices, never have, but Albus has raw talent, completely uncharacteristic of his family bloodlines. Usually that kind of talent is reserved for Dark Arts students, ones that become Aurors, but Al has that same quality in his potion making. It’s completely remarkable. You should be very proud of him.”

“Yes,” Harry had grown pale as he said weakly, “we are.”

Slughorn was tugged away by another professor, leaving Draco quite smug while the Potters absorbed what just happened.

Draco saw Harry grow even paler, the full weight of Draco’s outburst finally hitting him.

“Merlin,” Harry murmured, “Ginny, what did we do?”

“Nothing.” Despite the situation, Ginny was smiling. “Al rose up on his own merits.”

“Ladies and gentlemen,” a loud voice announced, “do you know what it’s time for?”

“THE FIRE WALK!” The crowd yelled, breaking into a round of applause.

A line of coals were lit to a simmer by a magic wand, and the crowd applauded louder.

“It is said,” the announcer continued, “that only the purest Slytherins can walk across the fire unscathed. All the couples tonight can come up to test their love!”

At the Potter family tensing, Draco said, “the fire is harmless. It doesn’t actually hurt. It’s just for dramatics.”

“Not helping,” Ginny mumbled.

Harry grasped Ginny’s hand as they saw Albus and Scorpius come up first. “Merlin. This doesn’t seem very fun, Draco.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “They’ll be fine.”

“Look who it is,” the announcer said fondly, “Scorpius and Albus, everybody! We all love ‘em!”

Cheers filled the backyard, with a few younger people especially happy for them.

“Let’s count them down, shall we?” The announcer asked.

“FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE!”

Harry squeezed Ginny’s hand hard as Scorpius stepped onto the fiery coals, careful of which stones to step on. Scorpius turned back after two steps, holding out a hand. The crowd aww’ed as Albus took it, allowing Scorpius to guide him forward.

Scorpius knew exactly where to step, and Albus followed, trusting him without hesitation. When they reached the end, Albus was allowed to step out first, helping up Scorpius. It received another ‘aww’ at the equality between the couple.

“Of course they did it! Round of applause!”

There was a new round of claps and cheers, Albus and Scorpius reacting shyly at the attention.

Harry let go of Ginny’s hand. “That was terrifying. Bloody hell, Draco.”

Draco snorted. “It seems you’ve found your heart. You do care. Good for you.”

“I’m going over there,” Ginny said. “Join me or don’t.”

Ginny was followed by her family and Draco as Albus and Scorpius made their way through the party.

“-thought it was nice,” Scorpius said.

“Remind me about-” they shuffled through the crowds, and missed the rest of what Albus said.

Ginny wove through the crowd in the lead, coming face-to-face with her son.

Albus was struck still, Scorpius halting beside him. Ginny didn’t miss how Scorpius’s hand curled around Albus’s.

“Al,” Ginny said, “we need to talk.”

Albus paled, fearful about how much they had seen. He saw his father behind his mother, and focused on Draco. Albus blinked, not misunderstanding the intention of his family’s visit. He saw his brother and sister hiding silently behind the adults, looking grim and remorseful.

Albus quirked an eyebrow upwards, then looked at Scorpius. They had a conversation with their eyes, and Scorpius slipped away alongside Draco.

Since they were near a bird bath, and guests migrated away, Albus stood in place, crossing his arms. He put on an impassive mask, tilting his chin up to show confidence.

He waited, and it was Harry who stepped forward. “We have no excuse.”

Albus remained quiet.

“Al,” Ginny said softly, “you’re our son. We care about you.”

Albus was unmoved.

“We don’t know where to begin,” Harry said. “An apology isn’t enough. No matter what we say,” he realized, “you won’t reply.”

Albus merely batted his eyelashes.

“It’s our fault,” Ginny said. “We know that. We don’t know how you feel. We couldn’t possibly. I understand,” she huffed, “why you sought out Draco.”

Albus looked ready to turn tail and leave.

“While we don’t like it, that’s okay,” Ginny continued. “It’s our prejudices that hold us back.” She saw a glinting silver ring on Albus’s hand, and she swallowed thickly. “We’ll try to understand, if you’ll let us.”

After a lapsing silence, Albus said to his family, “I will always be a snake in a lion’s den. You should understand that I will never fit into your mold, and I’ve made peace with it. I’m happy where I am, and you should be too.” He took a step back. “Maybe one day, we’ll be able to have a real conversation.”

Albus turned around and left the gardens. The Potter family didn’t move to stop him.

“That was progress,” Harry asked softly, “right?”

“Right,” Ginny confirmed.

————

Albus followed Scorpius’s dance steps as they spun together, a rock band playing into the night.

Albus was amazed at how, among a large crowd, Scorpius was all he ever saw. Tunnel vision blurred the other dancers, Scorpius’s smile the clearest image Albus could ever hope for.

Scorpius laughed, and twirled Albus with their hands intertwined. “You seem happy.”

Albus hummed noncommittally, setting his hands on Scorpius’s shoulders as they swayed. “They acknowledged they’ve been horrible. I thought they were going to apologize and act like it never happened.”

Scorpius’s hands grasped Albus’s sides, pulling him closer for a more intimate sway. “Dad told me he laid into them.”

Albus’s eyebrows pinched. “Really?”

“I hope you’ll forgive him for prying,” Scorpius prattled on, “but he was very concerned about you. He treats you like a second son.”

“Are you threatened by not being the apple of your father’s eye?” Albus joked.

“Not even a little bit,” Scorpius said, Albus tucking his chin into his shoulder.

“Your Dad is a good guy,” Albus murmured. “I’m happy to have him on my side.”

“Because he’s scary when provoked?”

Albus hummed, Scorpius’s hands twining around his lower back. “I’m going to need you to get through this. Getting my parents to understand will take a lot out of me.”

“Need me more than you already do? Wow.”

Albus chuckled. “Stop.”

“And I thought my three-day coma was overly dramatic,” Scorpius said.

“Will you be there or not?”

Scorpius kissed Albus’s temple. “I’ll always be there.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
